Cory Monteith
Cory Allan-Michael Monteith (May 11, 1982 – July 13, 2013), was a Canadian actor, singer and drummer. He was renownedly known for his role as Finn Hudson in Glee on Fox. Cory Monteith was found dead in a Vancouver hotel room on July 13, 2013 . He died of a mixed drug toxicity, involving heroin and alcohol. Source Early life and career Monteith was born in Calgary, Alberta and raised in Victoria, British Columbia. He has one older brother. His parents divorced when he was 7, and by 13, Monteith, once a promising student who at age 5 could read at a fourth-grade level—was skipping school to get drunk and smoked cannabis. Monteith estimates that by the age of 16, when he quit for good, he had attended 12 different schools, including alternative programs for troubled teens. Cory revealed he went to rehab at the age of 19 and was finally given an ultimatum by his family to get clean or get turned over to the police for theft charges after he stole a significant amount of money from a family member. "I was done fighting myself," he said. "I finally said, ‘I’m gonna start looking at my life and figure out why I’m doing this.'" Before becoming an actor, he worked in Nanaimo, British Columbia, as a Wal-Mart people greeter, in a car wash, taxicab driver, school bus driver and roofer. Monteith dropped out of school in the ninth grade. Monteith said in an interview: "It wasn't for me. I can remember ever since about the sixth or seventh grade, I just didn't understand why I had to learn what I was learning. For some reason, there was a spirit of rebellion in me." Monteith began his actings career in Vancouver, British Columbia. He played minor roles in Final Destination 3, Whisper and Deck the Halls, had a recurring role in Kyle XY and also appeared in Smallville, Supernatural, and Flash Gordon. In 2007, he starred in the MTV series Kaya. In 2009, Monteith was cast in the Fox series Glee, playing Finn Hudson, the male lead of the glee club and the quarterback of William McKinley High School. For his audition tape, he drummed on Tupperware using unsharpened pencils. The first time he sang in front of an audience was at his in-person audition, at which he sang "Honesty" by Billy Joel. He and Lea Michele, his Glee co-star, were included in Entertainment Weekly's 2009 "Summer Must List," being named "Summer's Must Songbirds" for their portrayals of Finn and Rachel on Glee, respectively. In 2011, he starred alongside Selena Gomez, Leighton Meester, and Katie Cassidy in the comedy movie Monte Carlo. Personal life and death He resided in Los Angeles, California. Monteith also never graduated from high school and dropped out in the ninth grade. Monteith said in an interview "It wasn't for me. I can remember ever since about the sixth or seventh grade, I just didn't understand why I had to learn what I was learning. For some reason, there was a spirit of rebellion in me." As of March 31, 2013, Monteith was back in rehab. His treatment was completed on April 26, 2013. Cory was also dating his co-star Lea Michele (Rachel Berry which is the love of Cory's character Finn). They dated from late 2011 to July 2013 (his death). He was found dead in a room in Vancouver Hotel (Pacific Rim) at an estimated 10:30 P.M. on July 13 (local time) at the age of 31. His autopsy was held in July 15, and it was confirmed that his death was caused by toxic combination and alcohol. Source Filmography Awards & Nominations Quotes *''"I wonder if, in China, they have Canada Town. Am I the first person who has thought that before?"'' *''"Evolved? As a dancer? Me? I don’t fall down as much, unless it’s part of the scripted dance. I don’t step on other people’s toes anymore. I think if I started the show a one out of ten dancer, now I am a two and a half."'' *''"Instant hard on." '' *''"I figure the only reason people get up this early is to prove a point or fly to New York." (5 AM)'' *''“There is a way out. You never know what’s in store for you.”'' *''"Best advice my mom gave me? Believe in yourself. Work hard. Never stop hustlin'."'' *''"Finchel Is Forever."'' *''"Love is how you stay alive even after you're gone."'' *''"Just be you, that's good enough for me."'' Trivia *He was 6 feet, 3 inches tall. *Zodiac sign was Taurus. *He grew up in Victoria, British Columbia and he considered it as his hometown. *He had odd jobs before becoming an actor, he was a Wal-Mart people greeter, cab driver and was into roof construction. *His parents divorced when he was 7. *He had one older brother. *His hobbies included snowboarding and traveling. *Started playing drums when he was 7. *Played drums for the indie band called Bonnie Dune before. *His audition song for Glee was "Honesty" by Billy Joel. *He got specific when you asked him to say buddy. *He liked Italian Food. *The first time he cried like a little girl was a production of Equus. *His favorite color was blue. *His favorite sports were hockey and basketball. *His first car was a 1972 Dodge Colt. *He wanted to go to eastern Europe. *His favorite game was Call of Duty 4. *Often joked with Lea Michele about marrying each other (Like when they said that they are taking pictures for their "save the date" wedding) and one time let it slip that Glee was like their little baby. *He was the one who gave Lea Michele her twitter name. (@msleamichele) *He loved using the flipcam. *Good friends with Lea, Dianna, and Mark. *He had a tribal tattoo on his upper arm. *His Twitter name was @frankenteen, which is also a common nickname given to Finn, but he changed it to @CoryMonteith (follow him on Twitter). *He had earrings when he was 17. *He suffered from drug addiction as a teenager. *When he was 13, he skipped school to get drunk and smoked pot. *Dropped out of high school when he was 16. *Was on the cover of Gay Parade. *Given an ultimatum by his family to get clean or get turned over to the police for theft charges after he stole a significant amount of money from a family member. *Supports Vancouver Canucks & was a proud Canadian. *At age of 5, he could read at a fourth-grade level. *He had attended 16 different schools, including alternative programs for troubled teens. *He went to Rehab when he was 19. *Lea Michele sometimes called him CoMo ('Co'ry/'Mo'nteith), according to a tweet. *Had gone all naked for the film "Bloody Mary." *Received his high school diploma in the spring of 2011 from an alternative school he attended in his hometown *He was able to do an Australian Accent. *He once played a prank on Lea. He told Lea that she accidently scratched his car with her car, but the scratch on Cory's car was actually a sticker. When he peeled it off, Lea threw a sandwich at him. *Played a character similar to Finn on The Simpsons. *He was the Grand Marshall at the Grey Cup Parade in Vancouver, BC. *Had colored his hair to hide his gray hair. *He had a very unnoticeable stutter in some interviews. *Hosted the 2012 GLAAD awards with co-star, Naya Rivera. *He used to be blonde as a kid. *Was the tallest Glee Cast member. *Thought Lea Michele has the best body of all the Glee Cast. He also thought she is the nerdiest of the cast. *Dated co-star Lea Michele until his death in 2013; Coincidentally, Lea plays Rachel Berry, girlfriend of Cory's character Finn Hudson on the show. *He was also known as the dorkiest glee cast member. *He once went to a tanning salon. *He didn't take a shower for a week due to camping. *He was a drummer in a band called Bonnie Dune. *He was closest to his mom. *His dream trip was some where in Eastern Europe. *He was a baritone but has hit the tenor C twice in Time Warp and'' Marry You. *He was described by fellow castmate Darren Criss as "a gentleman and a scholar." *Was rated #60 on "BuddyTV's Sexiest Men of 2012." Source *He was a guest mentor on The Glee Project, episode 3 "Vulnerability." *Presented with the Olympic Gymnast Gabby Douglas award for 'Favorite Male Athlete' at 26th Kids' Choice Awards 2013. *Voluntarily checked himself into rehab on March 31, 2013 because of substance addiction. His treatment was completed on April 26, 2013. *He was cremated in Vancouver on Tuesday the 16th of July 2013. Gallery Ushollywoodphototextless.jpg|Cory with the Cast Of ''Glee. CoryMonteith2.jpg|Cory Monteith bare-chested CoryMonteith4.jpg|Cory Moteith half-naked Glee Single Ad Keyart Finn.jpg Corymonteith23543.jpg Cory monteith 3141029.jpg 1-cory.png Cory-monteith-raising-the-roof-01.jpg Gleetrio2.gif 230px-Finn.jpg Cory-monteith-lea-michele-01.jpg Tumblr lj45tuW7ds1qdi5i8.gif|finn lea-michele-kids-choice-awards-cory-monteith-03.jpg glee49.jpg tumblr_llghgjRDIW1qd57qwo1_400.jpg 107_509.jpg glee-cory-monteith_l.jpg 119743-cory-monteith-180x200.jpg 1258494501_cory_monteith_lg.jpg cory-monteith-240x300.jpg cory-monteith-435-4.jpg cory-monteith-20090924-537930.jpg Cory-Monteith-cory-monteith-8680693-480-828.jpg cory-monteith-glee.jpg small.jpg Glee-Cast-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728934-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-backstage-in-Philadelphia-meeting-Mayor-Nutter-glee-22733430-500-348.jpg Cory-Monteith-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729012-500-336.jpg Kaya15.png|Cory playing drums in Kaya tumblr_lmq2wfDvfX1qcac75o1_500.png|Glee live ! Cory3.png|Cory in Bloody Mary Tumblr lmtbj4zWVz1qjf9gr.jpg|Lea Michele and Cory Monteith during filming in New York Kyle XY Charlie.jpg|Kyle XY- Charlie Tanner Kyle XY Charlie 2.jpg|Kyle XY- Charlie Tanner 2 Kyle XY Charlie 3.jpg|Kyle XY- Charlie Tanner 3 Corymonteithblueshirtglee.jpg coryblue.jpg Cory at the Glee 3D movie premiere.jpg 2011a.jpg|Cory Monteith - TCA 2011 19.png|Cory Monteith - Hybrid 35.png|Cory Monteith - Hybrid movie montecarlo17.png|Cory Monteith - Monte Carlo Tumblr lpad75m8bi1qbbl7io1 500.png|Cory Monteith at Jimmy Fallon Show tumblr_lrqu1cAF9r1qkogygo1_250.jpg tumblr_lrqu1cAF9r1qkogygo2_400.jpg cory-monteith-sag2012-1.jpg|SAG Awards 2012 cory-monteith-sag2012-2.jpg Monchele.png Dianna-and-Cory-Modelling-for-OP-Clothing-glee-11196409-1222-815.jpg 916h6e.png 90xlt9.jpg 90v9dv.jpg T Mobile Sidekick LX launch Los Angeles Arrivals HIH3Wnx5e02l.jpg finn3.png finn2.JPG Quinn and finn rox.jpg DownloadedFile-1.jpeg|Finn glee poster 9592_cory-monteith.jpg|Finn...TOTALLY gorgeous!!! hdhfdhdf.jpg|Finn finn2321412423.jpg|Finn ddfhdfhdh.jpg|Finn fdhddfhdfh.jpg|Finn ♥ ghhgdeh.jpg|Finn fcgfdgd.jpg ghhgffgfjhg.jpg hfghfghfghgf.jpg hgghghghg.jpg hghggjkjk.jpg hgjhghgjk.jpg hgjhhhgjh.jpg hjgggjgk.jpg rryfdhfghfgh.jpg imagesCA0VFT5T.jpg imagesCA05QFN2.jpg imagesCAAGZPZ5.jpg imagesCAH2H9DR.jpg jkjhghkgkjjhk.jpg kjhhjkjgkj.jpg kjhjghjgkjhg.jpg kjhkhjhgkg.jpg gfghghdhghg.jpg hghhghjjhh.jpg hjkkghkjj.jpg gtfdhgdfshg.jpg imagesCAP6MDFU.jpg khjkhjkkhjgjkjk.jpg Cory-monteith-posa-per-una-foto-promozionale-della-stagione-2-di-glee-173473 medium.jpg Cory-monteith-in-una-foto-promo-per-la-2-stagione-di-glee-171953.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382654-520-580.jpg Coryseason2.jpg Finn1942-1468265 100 100.jpg 541796 1284694095875 160.jpg 89517_first-look-its-tough-being-glee.jpg ip5x82.png|the funnest pic of Finn corymonteith.JPG|Finn smiling Glee_Wallpaper_1024x768_Cory.jpg cory-monteith.jpg Cory-monteith-320.jpg 001-3.jpg 180px-Finn-rachel-finn-and-rachel-12359967-424-1002.jpg Glee cast.jpg Images (2).jpg Tumblr kumrp24Pg11qavl3no1 400.jpg Tumblr lauwcqtwJn1qeugq6o1 400.jpg Emmys 2010 Kim Kardashian and Glee's Lea Michele gush over each other's dresses as stars hit the red carpet 12.JPG imagFeFs.jpg imFages.jpg imaTges.jpg ThumbnailCAL8MWZL.jpg mwahaha-o.gif Tumblr_le2inm7Cv01qe8rva.gif.gif 24wh4xe.gif 2860655442_1.gif Glee cast!!.jpg Cory1.jpg Cory and lea.jpg Cory Monteith Collage.png Glee-333-glee-18145177-500-390.gif Christmas with Glee club.jpg Fan-art-glee-19258557-500-201.gif Glee-333-glee-18145168-500-281.gif HNI 0019.JPG Mark and Lea and Cory and Chris.jpg Glee-glee-18141068-500-450.gif Glee-glee-18141093-500-261.gif Fan-art-glee-19195242-500-564.gif Tumblr lg2c62Doqy1qdi18ao1 r1 500.gif Damn it Janet.jpg 52547_big.jpg 67596_168679779810149_135703333107794_540180_6579520_n.jpg 67718_168679623143498_135703333107794_540175_2196257_n.jpg 19548572.jpg lea-michelle-dianna-agron-glee-gq-shoot-cap-12.jpg yearbook2_23.png Fabson.gif Tumblr lhom3wBKUE1qcw269.gif Tumblr lhps0i0c0x1qcedwio1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lhmcsx1ghP1qahkas.gif Tumblr lhp6qfYnIO1qgcdzy.gif Tumblr lhnwabSQ5K1qhcgefo1 500.gif Tumblr lhngiajbxq1qgcdzy.gif Screen shot 2011-03-07 at 4.49.55 PM.png Finn&Mini.jpg Images 13445.jpg 199307 132562583484037 100001908898316 206160 5092925 n.jpg 433px-Cory & Lea Duets.jpg 423px-Tumblr lholw6rhCl1qd6mljo1 500.jpg cory monteith.gif Tumblr lj3w495Jai1qdbzrg.gif Tumblr lj3aa0tB0o1qeyp1lo1 500.gif Lmw epi217 007.jpg Lmw epi217 004.jpg Lmw epi217 003.jpg Normal 001 (7).jpg Normal 107895792.jpg Normal 014j.jpg Normal lmw s2promo006.jpg Normal Glee-201 0347.jpg Images (4)h.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11379785-435-314.jpg 005k.jpg 014k.jpg 00jj.jpg 020811 glee2011tour.jpeg Football Finn 2.jpg Football Finn.jpg Cowboy Finn 2.jpg Cowboy Finn.jpg Cory X FACTOR 2.jpg Cory X FACTOR.jpg Cory Vancouver Kit & Shark.jpg Cory Vancouver Kit.jpg Cory through the looking glass.jpg Cory Monteith.jpg Cory & Sparkles.jpg Cory & Hat.jpg Cory & Flip Cam.jpg Bowler Hat Cory.jpg Basketball Finn 2.jpg Basketball Finn.jpg Angry Finn.jpg Finchel The Only Exception.jpg Glee 21- Cory & Lea.jpg Glee 20- Cory & Lea.jpg Glee 25- Finn & Rachel.jpg Glee 27.jpg Cory & Lea Hug 3.jpg Cory & Lea Hug 2.jpg Glee 7.jpg Glee 6.jpg Glee Season 2 Finchel (Photoshoot 2).jpg Glee Live Lea & Cory.jpg Pilot Finn.jpg Sleeping Finchel.jpg Summer Cory.jpg Summer Cory & Lea.jpg Finchel Family 2.jpg Glee-Entertainment-Weekly-Shoot-glee-8174797-1250-987.jpg Finchel08.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-05 at 4.36.33 PM.png Tumblr lfcgw4h2DG1qcrnazo1 400.jpg Finn-Santana-3-glee-18501516-454-313.jpg 129471777390987.gif Fintannaosmvaerifh.jpg 205852_229912280378072_212619538774013_578748_601609_n.jpg 216743_229765943726039_212619538774013_577907_5997549_n.jpg 284289_229912300378070_212619538774013_578749_1078842_n.jpg tumblr_lr9ujgefIt1r0ifcwo1_500.jpg Ak9ycy.gif CM.jpg|Cory Monteith Tumblr m3h5y0gdma1qkxuj7o3 400-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h5y0gdma1qkxuj7o1 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao9 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao3 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao1 400-1-.jpg Lea4.jpeg Lea34ever.jpg Lea3times.jpg coryblah.jpg cory1.jpeg cory2.jpeg cory3.jpeg cory4.jpeg cory6.jpeg tumblr_m3ocvr9JgH1qbs8y1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3v6oa0AoP1qbepsro2_1280.jpg tumblr_m3v6xhC0PF1ql1znmo2_500.jpg Mongron_tumblr_m13p2l7EWh1r2pqz0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tsamxQBz1qfx9mto8_r1_250.png tumblr_m3tsamxQBz1qfx9mto2_r1_250.png tumblr_m3tsamxQBz1qfx9mto7_r1_250.png tumblr_m3tsamxQBz1qfx9mto9_r3_250.png Tumblr m3tsamxQBz1qfx9mto8 r1 250.png CoryMonteithManInBlack.jpg CoryMonteith30.jpg Tumblr m416huZ25X1qlwja9o1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no8 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no1 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no9 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no3 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m410y1TCbK1qcvu1co1 250-1-.gif Tumblr m410y1TCbK1qcvu1co3 250-1-.gif As5MxiHCAAIgyEd.jpg tumblr_m41l79XKWT1qlqifro1_250.png tumblr_m41l79XKWT1qlqifro2_250.png tumblr_m3m4a3DTxS1qgf129o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m48xm5A21qgf129o1_500.jpg Tumblr m42cn6n86a1qgf129o1 500.png tumblr_m41jzj2JDR1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m41k1suTG81qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m4qh0fVKSh1ql41uko1_500.png tumblr_m4qaq7fCGK1qbbl7io1_500.png tumblr_m4ra7wcU8U1qjw66no2_r1_400.gif tumblr_m4rlwjPJ3o1qbysf9o1_500.png tumblr_m4rsfeG3n61r4yh8wo1_500.png 001~328.jpg|The Glee Project - Season 2 - Episode 3 - Vulnerability cory monteith 3.jpg Tumblr m4vowl4zww1r4yh8wo1 500.png CoryCat.jpg Corylearyan.jpg Corylea2.jpg Corylea1.jpg tumblr_m5dyul1J9g1qa3c5io1_r1_250.png tumblr_m5dyul1J9g1qa3c5io2_r1_250.png tumblr_m5dx1tLUQe1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg Cory basketball.jpg Hot cory.jpg Cory hat.jpg Cory hat 2.jpg Cory again.png Omg omg omg hot cory.png Walking cory.png Cory smirk.png Cory parade 8.png Cory parade 7.png Cory parade 6.png Cory parade 5.jpg Cory parade 4.jpg Cory parade 3.jpg Cory parade 2.jpg Cory parade.jpg Cory3cg.png Cory 14.png Cory 13.png Cory 12.png Cory 11.png Cory 10.png Cory 9.png Cory 8.png|Cory hosting the NHL Awards Cory 7.png Cory 6.jpg Cory 5.jpg Cory 4.jpg Cory 2.jpg Cory 1.png Cory 20.jpg Cory 19.png Cory 18.png Cory 17.gif Cory 16.jpg Cory 15.png Cory 28.jpg Cory 27.jpg Cory 26.png Cory 25.png Cory 24.jpg Cory 23.jpg Cory 22.jpg Cory 21.jpg IMG 0499.png IMG 0500.jpg IMG 0586.jpg IMG 0501.png IMG 0495.png Tumblr m6i8473R0g1qgcxqho1 250.png Tumblr m6i8omngGi1ql1znmo7 250.jpg Tumblr m6i8omngGi1ql1znmo6 1280.jpg Tumblr m6lndu4qxp1r68582o2 250.jpg Tumblr m6lnc7zVDR1rn6paio1 400.jpg Tumblr m6lnaa7uen1qc0tt0o2 250.jpg Tumblr m6lnaa7uen1qc0tt0o1 250.jpg 1-0-images deerrfdcvrfdcv finn.jpg Mon5.jpg Mon4.jpg Mon3.jpg Mon2.jpg Mon1.jpg Coryblue4.jpg Coryblue3.jpg Coryblue2.jpg Coryblue1.jpg Comedic Cast.png GleeCast comic-com.png Tumblr m7661bNPoT1qjw66no1 500.jpg M0nch3l33.jpg M0nch3l32.jpg Nayakevinjenna.jpg Tumblr m765omFnK51rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr m76a51kF6r1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr m76jhrboE41qb74s3o1 500.jpg CoryMonteithatComicCon.jpg CoryandTheGang.jpg CoryMonteithWheel.jpg Cory 29.jpg Coryself8.png Coryself7.png Coryself6.png Coryself5.png Coryself4.png Coryself3.png Coryself2.png Coryself.png tumblr_m90k26HssE1qc7ddno1_500.png tumblr_m90ky7Ue3Z1re4zoio1_r2_500.gif Corcor1.jpg Coryps1.jpg Moncheledsa.jpg Cory jump.jpg Cory tie.jpg Cory facial.jpg Cory close up.jpg Corycor1.jpg Corcor3.jpg Corcor2.jpg Coryicon4.jpg Coryicon3.png Corygw7.jpg Corygw6.jpg Corygw5.jpg Corygw4.jpg Corygw2.jpg Corygw1.jpg Corygw.jpg Coryhead2.png Corysungalsses1.jpg Corytotd8.png Corytotd7.png Corytotd6.png Corytotd5.png Corytotd4.png Corytotd3.png Corytotd2.png Corytotd1.png Cory snapshot4.png Cory snapshot3.png Cory snapshot2.png Cory snapshot.png CoryconcertHOT..jpg Tumblr_mcf4ozkkOL1qapg62o1_r1_250.gif Attractive cory2.jpg Adorablecory3.jpg Adorablecory2.jpg Adorablecory1.jpg Cory5.jpg Cory monteith xx.jpg Cory monteith x.jpg Coryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hotttttttt.jpg Cory-monteith-shirtless-cory-monteith-23374924-640-478.jpg LeaMichele&CoryMonthei.png LeaMichelle&Cory4.jpg LeaMichelle&Cory3.jpg LeaMichelle&Cory2.jpg LeaMichelle&Cory.jpg CoMo3.jpg CoMo2.jpg CoMo.jpg MyGodCory.jpg CoryEdit4.jpg CoryEdit3.jpg CoryEdit2.jpg CoryEdit1.jpg CoryCutiePie.jpg Monchele lea + cory.jpg Tumblr mfq04hmeAR1rco2auo4 250.gif Tumblr meleh3US611re4zoio8 r1 250.gif Monchele-3-finn-and-rachel-21112348-500-220.gif Monchele-3-finn-and-rachel-21112352-500-220.gif tumblr_mgvyvaC1251rzv2dlo1_500.png tumblr_mba8b2JKIX1ruvz7yo5_250.gif Tumblr mhbcjoApid1r4yh8wo1 500.png tumblr_mhbiobwunp1ruvz7yo1_500.jpg Tumblr mhbedqTbeu1r1t3gpo2 250.png Tumblr mhcfb0dd6b1ql1znmo2 r1 500mon.jpg tumblr_mhbe2iU8661qmsx0no8_1280.jpg 160226540.jpg 160226598.jpg tumblr_mhbaus7s3Q1r4wgrao1_500.jpg 574556 10151441449437044 885460747 n.jpg PaleyFest13 - 11.jpg PaleyFest13 - 10.jpg PaleyFest13 - 29.jpg PaleyFest13 - 300.jpg PaleyFest2013 - 40.jpg tumblr_mk4yzkDmqI1re4zoio1_500.png tumblr_mk5atwdEVF1qc7ddno3_250.jpg|Cory and Gabby Douglas tumblr_mk5x2k6pGU1rudks7o1_500.png tumblr_mk5ytejjzi1s721igo1_500.png tumblr_mk54t4bJK11qeldhio2_250.png tumblr_mk56v454np1r4yh8wo1_500.png|Cory at KCA 2013 tumblr_mk58nmCjsa1rxyf78o3_250.png tumblr_mk5756TAhS1rxyf78o1_500.png 170204259.jpg 170208597.jpg 170204214.jpg 170204250.jpg 78b970f6-7a89-4dda-ba83-86f94d63b20d 580 579.jpg cory-monteith-18th-annual-critics-choice-movie-awards-02.jpg cory-monteith-east-of-main-restaurant-supporter-04.jpg MV5BMTg2MDE5MDUyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjk4MjQ5OA@@._V1._SX640_SY889_.jpg CoryLeaJon.jpg SPL570560 017.jpg SPL570560 022.jpg SPL570560 002.jpg SPL570560 004.jpg CanadianCoryMonteith6.gif CanadianCoryMonteith5.gif CanadianCoryMonteith4.gif CanadianCoryMonteith3.gif CanadianCoryMonteith2.gif CanadianCoryMonteith1.gif E3006de4ea6411e287e222000aaa0aa2 7.jpg Tumblr mqg209wzw71qjw66no1 1280.jpg Tumblr mqg209wzw71qjw66no3 1280.jpg Tumblr mqg209wzw71qjw66no4 400.jpg CoryKCS7.png CoryKCS6.png CoryKCS5.png CoryKCS4.png CoryKCS3.png CoryKCS2.png Tumblr mr4cns7WhP1qeldhio4 250.png Tumblr mr4cns7WhP1qeldhio3 250.png Tumblr mr4cns7WhP1qeldhio2 250.png Tumblr mr4cns7WhP1qeldhio1 250.png CoryOnXFactor.png|Cory Monteith performing on X Factor. Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo10 400.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo9 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo8 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo7 400.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo6 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo5 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo4 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo3 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo2 500.jpg Tumblr mtj5w4G8al1rdpqwxo1 500.jpg 65thPrimetimeEmmys JaneLynch CoryMonteith.jpg Tumblr mtqjx3wYEZ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr muk4aaQWqo1rnbh2lo1 500.jpg CoryM.jpg 0c5f843837e811e3b23922000ab48c7c 7.jpg Videos Category:Actors